TOW the First Night
by little harmonica
Summary: How would Monica and Chandler handle the twins and moving into their new house? Follows them on their very first night with the twins. [submitted for contest]


**The One With The First Night**  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is all for fun, so let's continue. And I just want to let you know that this is my first time writing a fanfic, so if it sucks, now you know why.  
_  
Monica and Chandler just finished putting Erica and Jack into their cribs and hoped for a little rest. The twins were finally quiet, which pleased them greatly. They knew there was going to be a long road ahead of them, especially with all the unpacking that still needed to be done, so without thinking, they collapsed onto their bed. It was only 5 pm yet it felt like it was 3 am.  
"This is so much harder then I expected!" Exclaimed Monica.  
"I know Mon, but we'll get used to it. Hey look," (looks at the time) "we've already survived three hours, the rest should be a breeze."  
"What are you talking about; we don't know what we're doing! Three hours and a lifetime is not the same!!"  
"We just have to get into the hang of it, that's all. Plus, your mother called earlier and she said she and your father cannot wait to see the babies."  
"What? When was this?"  
"Just a little while..," Chandler started to trail off. He saw Monica giving him an evil stare.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I need to get this house cleaned!" She said as she stood up and started to pace around the bed.  
"Honey, no one expects this house to be clean after the first day, I mean, we just moved in!" Chandler got up and took a hold of her shoulders. "And it's the first time they'll see the twins."  
"Yuh huh, my mother does! I know she'll come in here and complain about how everything is a mess."  
"Don't worry about that, I'm sure she can understand, I mean she went through this twice. Plus, she and your father can help us with the twins, yah know give us some pointers."  
"Yeah well, you better be right mister."  
  
With that, a little sound came from the baby monitor.  
"Oh my! We have to go see the twins," screamed Monica.  
"Calm down, calm down."  
  
Monica looked confused, but continued up the stairs. They ran into the twin's room and found both babies crying. Monica picked up Jack and Chandler got Erica.  
"Don't cry little Erica," exclaimed Chandler, "Daddy's here, it's alright. Shhh, shhh." He kissed her cheek and bounced her in his arms.  
"Oh Little Jack, what's wrong? You hungry? You need your diaper changed? What? What?"  
  
After being in the arms of their parents, both babies quieted down.  
"Aww, see, all they needed was us," said Chandler.  
"Chandler, I've never seen this side of you. Where'd it come from? Last time you were around more than one child, you freaked out."  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But I like it."  
"So do I." Monica said. Right after saying that, she thought to herself, "I hope he doesn't freak out somewhere along the line."  
At the same time, Chandler thought to himself, "Where did this come from?! And why is she more scared than me?"  
  
The two of them moved closer together and kissed. They both just stood in the room with the babies in their arms.  
When the twins seemed as if they were falling asleep, Monica and Chandler put them back to bed. They went downstairs to see if they could unpack some of the boxes. Even though it seemed like every inch of the house was covered with boxes, they knew they had to get started.  
  
"Chandler, let's start separating the boxes by room and then category, that way it'll make it a whole lot easier to deal with."  
"Whatever."  
"What do you mean, 'Whatever'? Monica scowled.  
"Well...uh, what I meant was, you're so much better at these things, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
Monica's face lit up, "Oh, I see. This is going to be fun!"  
"Yeah.."  
"Okay..um..how did I have this all planned out?" Monica asked herself. "Oh yeah!" She took out a piece of paper from her pocket that had it all laid out and started to examine it.  
Chandler saw her with the paper in her hands and said, "You wrote it down?!"  
Monica looked around the room and sheepishly replied, "Yeah.."  
Chandler smacked his hands together once and said, "Okay let's get started."  
  
Monica seemed to be having fun getting everything in place and directing Chandler where to move the heavy boxes. By 11:30, the whole downstairs was completed, with only a few scattered boxes here and there. But they were just there because they needed to go upstairs. "Wow, this place looks great," said Chandler. "I know! I was thinking we could get a head start with the upstairs bright and early tomorrow." "Um..I'm not so sure. What if we're worn out and need some more time to rest?" Chandler said seeming all concerned. "Okay, Chandler, you can start later if you want to, I can start on my own." "Thank you."  
"Wow," said Monica, "the twins have really been quiet."  
"You look completely frazzled, why don't we head up to bed."  
"How am I frazzled?" Monica asked.  
"Obviously you cannot see the bags under your eyes and that your hair is in a rat's nest."  
"Oh my god! I have to fix it!"  
"Let's fix it by going to sleep." Chandler suggested.  
  
Monica and Chandler went upstairs heading to bed. They made a quick stop into the twins' room. They found them sleeping quietly.  
  
"Oh, aren't they angels, just look at them," said Monica staring at the two little cribs and the babies in them.  
"I know," replied Chandler, "and they're ours. We're so lucky."  
"I still can't believe we're parents, it seems just yesterday that we were filling out the adoption papers and hoping that someone would choose us."  
"Yeah," said Chandler who went and put his arms around his wife. He pushed her hair out of her face and they stared at each other. Chandler moved to the door and turned out the light.  
They moved to their bedroom where they suddenly realized they hadn't even made the bed. Luckily there was a box of bedding right next to the bed. After they made the bed, they got changed and looked as if they were ready to pass out from exhaustion. When they got under the covers, Monica was going to turn out the light next to her when she realized something. "Wait," she said, "Which one of us gets to have the monitor next to them?"  
"Well, how about if we put it up there on dresser, that way it's between both of us."  
"Oh I don't know. What if we can't hear them make a little tiny sound from that far away, and by the time one of them makes a really loud noise, we're too late! And it'll be all your fault because it wasn't closer to us."  
"Okay Monica, calm down. Don't let your imagination take you places where we both don't need to be. How about if it's on your table next to you, that way you can hear the noises first? That sound better?"  
"Yes, it does." She put the baby monitor beside her but made sure the volume was up high enough. "Wait. Why don't you go in there and make a noise and see if I can hear it. I just want to be sure."  
"But I don't want to wait the twins up! I mean you saw them, they are sound asleep."  
"Okay, you're right. I mean we heard them before, we should be able to hear them fine now."  
  
Monica kissed Chandler goodnight and before long they were both sound asleep.  
  
At 1 am, a loud crying noise came through the monitor. Both Monica and Chandler sat up in bed, looked at each other and ran to the twins' room.  
"Which one is it?" cried Chandler.  
"Honey, it's Jack," Monica said as she reached into the crib and picked him up. "Baby, don't cry. What's wrong?"  
"Monica, do you really expect an answer from him, he's a day old!"  
"Chandler, go down and get some formula, let's see if he needs a little something to eat."  
  
Chandler rushed out of the room and ran down the steps. Meanwhile, Monica started dancing around the room with Jack to see if that would quiet him down. She remembered reading in a book that babies liked motion and hoped it would work for Jack. She also hoped that he would not wake Erica up, because she knew that she could not handle two babies while Chandler was downstairs.  
  
"Shh..shh.. You don't want to wake your sister up now do ya? At least not until Daddy gets back up here! Please? Quiet down for mommy, little Jack."  
  
She continued to dance around the room with him and soon realized that the bouncing was putting him to sleep. She was relived. She went and sat down in the rocking chair and Jack put his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and he made a little whimper but didn't wake up.  
  
Chandler came rushing back up the stairs with the bottle in his hand. He went into the room and saw Monica asleep in the chair with Jack in her arms. He looked into Erica's crib and she hadn't moved an inch from the last time he saw her. When he saw Monica in the chair, and her hair still everywhere, he smiled. He thought to himself, "I'm not scared anymore." He walked over to Monica and kissed her on the forehead and said, "I can't wait to do this all over again tomorrow night." 


End file.
